


He just happend.

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short review of a complex relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	He just happend.

**Author's Note:**

> A sincere apolgy to the bosstones! Comments, critism, insults? Please to Meremptah@gmx.net

## He just happend.

by Suse

Author's disclaimer: I disclaim my existance, therefore you can't sue me!

* * *

He just happened... 

What took him to the city was some kind of scholarship. Some fancy anthropology departments plan. His rommies were a mess and ended up either as ex-lovers or as criminals. So far, Blair Sandburg was generally convinced that Cascade sucked. Even after so many semesters at the same university. 

"So Mr.Sandburg, this is yours now. Remember don't stay out late and watch your back. Make sure to lock the door," he was advised by the landlord. 

"Yeah, might get run over by a train so closed to the tracks." 

"I'm serious, this is not the best neighbor for a young man to live alone." 

"I won't be alone much, don't worry, sir!" 

"I knew sane people don't move in a apartment next to the tracks, no matter how cheap," the man shrugged helplessly and took of in his expensive car 

However, it only took a year until his dissertation turned out completely different than expected, he just happened, he just happened to cross his path. 

"Hey, Joe Friday relax!" It is more difficult to speak with his back up a wall than he thought. Everything worked out fine. Jim, he, had agreed to let him study him. He just happened to cross Blair's mind on a regular basis now. 

"That's where you live chief? You must be kidding." Jim muttered after entering the run down warehouse. After a few beer and darn fine lasagne he had to admit living on 1000 square meter had it's advantages. It just wasn't the loft. 

An old Volvo made it's way through the waterfront district of Cascade. The radio blaring turned up to the limit. The driver was singing enthusiastically:" He just happened to cross my mind, He just happened to cross my mind, without warning he crossed my mind he just happened to me." Not caring that the text said 'she'. The old radio was nowhere near his volume anyway. 

"Hey Jim, how're ya doing. Still keeping the streets save for the shiny happy people like me?" Blair entered the bullpen in his usual cheerfulness. "Sandburg, couldn't you take just one day off?" Jim asked with mock indignation. "No, when the radio is so nice to me on the way to the station. I've gotta share it with you all." "Sandburg, just shut up." The grumpy reply didn't scare Blair off. He just knew Jim was happy to see him deep inside. 

3 years later... 

Jim leaned back sighing slightly, even without his guide he felt comfortable enough to fool around with his sense of hearing. A muted melody from a radio far way spiked his interest. "Then after that it fell apart, the next thing I remember here we are. Not to diminish what it was, there is no reason to because, ago it was long and away it seems so far." Wrinkling his eyebrows he murmured: "Darn I know that melody. Gotta ask Sandburg when he pops in." 

And of course, the very minute said Blair whirled though the door. "He just happened, he just - Hey Jim. How're you doing?" he all but shouted. Adding an almost inaudible lover a split second later. "Ready to go home. Glad you and the reject from the junk-yard pick me up while the truck is down." "One more insult and you walk, mister" Blair kidded. In fact, he was planning on getting Jim home, undressed and screaming in pleasure as soon as possible. Wisely, he decided not to mention that inside the station. 

"Man I feel like an old man," Blair sighed rolling aside to avoid being glued to Jim in the next half an hour. It had been easier than he thought convincing Jim of his plans. Unfortunately it had cost the live of yet another of his t-shirts. "You certainly don't move like one," Jim grinned replying to the earlier statement. "At the risk of being unromantic, would you mind turning the radio on? I'd love to catch the news." "Sure, no big deal," Blair mumbled incoherently while turning over. 

Instead of the news an eighties punk song begun. "She moved into the city..." His tiredness suddenly forgotten Blair focused completely on Jim again. His hands appeared to be all over his lover. "Slow down - ahh" Jim couldn't resist the trail of butterfly kisses Blair had started somewhere near his navel. Especially because it was heading south... Somehow, this song seemed to have a special subtext for Blair. He really planned to ask him this time. "Blaaaair", okay perhaps not right now. He was a little to busy himself right now. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
